Réincarnation
by Plume-now
Summary: Il était mort. Encore. Mais cette fois, tout semblait différent. Il aurait oublié des trucs. A cause des anges, parait-il. Foutus anges. Il doit traverser des épreuves. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Dean pourrait se remémorer quelques petites choses. Et quelques-unes devront forcément concerner Castiel. Et ça peut révéler des surprises. [DESTIEL]
1. Mourir

Bonjour bonjour !

Alors ici comme vous pouvez le voir, j'aimerai laisser d'abord une petite note d'auteure. (oui je rajoute un "e" à auteur)

Ceci est une histoire inspirée d'un livre, "Les Thanatonautes" ou "L'Empire des Anges" de Bernard Werber, comme vous voulez (le livre). J'emprunterai juste ce qui constituera le début de l'histoire pour cette fic, mais évidemment ça ne sera pas vraiment pareil. On pourra appeler ça une réécriture si vous voulez, mais ça sera moins "réécriture" que Dom Winchester - une autre de mes fics si vous ne connaissez pas. Comme l'indique le titre, ce sera donc une histoire de réincarnation. Je tiens à préciser qu'il y aura du Destiel. Pas sous-entendu. Enfin, sans doute pas.

Ah, et cette histoire se passe bien dans la série, mais il n'y a pas cette histoire (/!\ ATTENTION SPOILES SAISON 7/8 /!\) d'anges qui tombent du Paradis ou de Metatron ou je sais pas quoi. Donc le Paradis est bien tranquillement en place.

J'espère que vous aurez du plaisir à découvrir cette fic, et que vous me ferez part de vos impressions si vous le souhaitez. Pour me poser une quelconque question à propos de l'histoire ou quoique se soit en fait, n'hésitez pas non plus !

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**Réincarnation**

Il marchait dans le noir, dehors, dans une petite ruelle.

Non, à vrai dire, il ne marchait pas vraiment, il titubait, en essayant de ne pas se prendre ses propres jambes entre elles et de se casser lamentablement la figure.

Il faisait nuit et le froid mordait les passants qui ne s'étaient pas habillés assez chaudement. Et il s'acharnait à déchiqueter Dean de ses crocs de glace.

Mais le chasseur n'en tenait pas compte. Il était bien trop ivre.

Il trébucha et atterrit dans une assemblée de poubelles alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son équilibre. C'était bien sa soirée.

Dean se releva. Il se releva pour retomber aussitôt.

L'homme jura. Si quelqu'un le voyait comme ça, il pouvait dire adieu à sa fierté et son honneur. Pour le peu qu'il lui restait.

Il essaya encore de se relever.

Peine perdue.

Il se laissa choir au milieu des ordures, totalement vulnérable.

Il rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il senti quelque chose glisser le long de sa tempe. Ça coulait, et ça le gênait. Il fit un ultime effort. Il porta la main à son crâne. A sa tempe.

Il la ramena devant son visage. Il plissa des yeux.

La nuit était tellement sombre qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voyait.

Puis il distingua petit à petit la couleur.

Rouge.

Rouge sang.

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

**Mourir**

- Hello, Dean.

Le chasseur se retourna dans un sursaut.

- ...Death?

Death hocha doucement de la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

Le Cavalier de l'Apocalypse leva les yeux au ciel.

- Quoi ? s'impatienta Dean – comme à son habitude. Encore une Apocalypse ? Interrogea-t-il, paniqué.

- Non, répondit-il simplement. Tu es mort, Dean.

La spécialité des Winchesters, c'est de mourir, de ressusciter, de mourir et de ressusciter encore, de sauver le monde et encore tout un tas de choses. Et Death espérait que, pour une fois, ce serait la bonne. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas les Winchesters – après tout, ils l'avaient libéré de Lucifer, ce qui n'était _absolument_ _pas_ agréable. Mais Sam et Dean défiaient ses propres règles et il n'aimait pas tellement ça non plus. Et c'était encore moins une question d'aimer ou non – au contraire il appréciait bien Dean – la preuve ils avaient mangé tous deux une pizza tranquilles dans un bistrot – mais ça commençait à bien faire. Et puis sa gentillesse avait des limites. La dernière fois, ils avaient voulu le soumettre à l'esclavage quand même.

- Mort ? Non, c'est une blague, dit-il en esquissant un sourire qui voulait une réponse dans le genre « Bien sûr. En fait je suis là parce que... »

Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. Le visage de Death restait impassible.

Il était assez doué pour ça.

- Non, c'est ce qui arrive à tous les mortels comme toi, commença Death avant de se reprendre : enfin, ceux qui ne se font pas ressusciter sans cesse.

- Je... Je suis mort ? Mais, enfin... bredouilla le chasseur.

Et aller. Pourtant, ce n'était pas sa première fois. Pourquoi était-il si perturbé ? Pour une fois que Death pensait que tout allait se passer sans problème – à ce niveau là...

- Je ne sais même pas comment je suis mort !

- Mauvaise chute, lâcha Death en se tournant vers un corps allongé par terre non loin de là.

Dean suivit son regard. Il s'approcha du corps. Et eut un mouvement de recul.

C'était lui. Avec cette barbe et ces habits sales et presque en lambeaux, il avait d'abord cru s'approcher du cadavre d'un clochard de la cinquantaine.

- C'est vraiment moi ?

- Oui.

- J'ai quel âge ?

- Si tu penses que plusieurs années sont passées, que Abaddon est morte, que Crowley aie été guéri ou mort, ou bien des trucs dans ce genre, alors non. Il y a encore une semaine tu étais au bunker avec Sam.

- Mais...

- Tu t'es saoulé à mort. Je suis désolé mais même si tu tiens plutôt bien l'alcool, c'était la fois de trop.

- Pourq-...

- Dean, l'interrompit doucement Death, tu connais le principe. J'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi, mais sans perdre de temps. Mais ne le prend pas mal car je suis tout même assez honoré de pouvoir collecter ton âme. Tout comme ton frère... vous êtes vraiment des êtres à part, vous deux, ajouta-t-il en le regardant bien fixement dans les yeux.

Il avait l'air vraiment sincère.

- Ah, oui, se senti obligé de répondre le chasseur sans vraiment trop savoir pourquoi.

Le Cavalier fut, il doit l'avouer, très étonné de la réaction de l'humain. Il s'attendait à une certaine opposition, à un acharnement de questions, à un refus de partir. Mais il ne s'en plaignit pas, au contraire. Pourvu que ça dure.

De son côté, Dean se remémorait ses derniers jours au bunker. Avec Sam. Comment il avait passé des journées à faire des recherches sur Abaddon. Qu'il avait entamé cette dépendance complète à l'alcool. Qu'il le cachait de Sam.

Il se souvenait des paroles de son frère lorsqu'il l'avait trompé en voulant le sauver. Lorsqu'il avait refusé son choix de mourir.

« Je ne donnerai pas ma vie pour toi, Dean. »

Il pensa à Crowley, ce Roi des Enfers qui devenait totalement un junkie du sang humain et qui déraillait complètement.

A Castiel.

Il se demanda où était l'ange. Ce qu'il faisait ? Était-il au Paradis, sur Terre, que faisait-il en ce moment ? Était-il avait son petit-frère ? Enquêtaient-ils sur quelques morts mystérieuses, chassaient-ils ensemble ?

Il savait que Sam irait bien, il avait passé suffisamment de temps avec lui pour voir qu'il avait repris des forces, mais il n'avait pas revu Cas' depuis quelques temps. Et il s'inquiétait pour lui. Pas qu'il doutait de ses capacités, mais bon...

Il s'apprêtait à suivre le Maître des Faucheurs quand il réalisa quelque chose.

- Attend. Y'a un truc qui va pas là. Je suis mort ? Je suis mort en tombant ? Une mauvaise chute ? _Je suis réellement mort aussi bêtement_ ?

Death soupira.

- Il y a parfois des morts stupide, oui. Même pour les meilleurs.

Dean jeta un dernier regard à sa dépouille.

- On va retrouver mon corps dans deux mois... cet endroit, personne n'y va... Je serais porté disparu tout ce temps...

Le Faucheur fronça des sourcils.

- Bon, si tu veux je peux tenter d'influencer des humains pour qu'ils te découvrent plus tôt, mais il faudrait y aller, Dean.

Le chasseur approuva d'un mouvement de tête et le suivit.

* * *

Tout d'abord il ne remarqua pas un grand changement.

Puis, il vit que le décors n'était plus du tout le même. Mais alors là plus du tout. Ils étaient passés des rues salles de la ville à une immense et vieille maison en bois des grandes forêts. Bobby était à ses côtés.

Il se retourna d'un coup, surpris.

- B-Bobby ?

Death avait disparu, évidemment.

- Dean.

- ... Tu es Bobby... Bobby ?

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre, idjit ?

Dean ne prit pas le temps de répondre et se jeta dans les bras de son père adoptif, les yeux humides. Ne s'y attendant pas tellement, l'ancien chasseur referma ses bras autour de Dean après coup.

- Comment vas-tu ? dit-il d'une voix étouffée comme pour s'empêcher de se laisser pleurer.

- Bah... quand on est mort, tu sais... sourit Bobby Singer.

Dean rit, plus nerveusement qu'autre chose.

- Alors... Tu es mort, constata-t-il.

L'aîné Winchester décela une pointe de tristesse et de regret dans sa voix. Il commença soudainement à se sentir un peu coupable.

Très coupable.

Bobby, qui les avait traités comme ses fils, qui était mort en les aidant comme un membre de leur famille même mieux, à cause de Dick... Bobby, dont il ne pouvait même pas lister toutes les bonnes choses qu'il avait faites pour eux, pour lui et pour Sam...

Bobby les avait toujours encouragés, et de le voir ici, maintenant, aussi « tôt »... il sentait que l'homme s'y attendait, mais qu'il était déçu. Et lui aussi se sentait déçu de lui-même. Non, pire. Il avait honte. Il n'avait pas vraiment su profiter de la vie qu'il avait, finalement.

Et, ce qui le tuait dans tout ça (expression assez ironique), c'est qu'il était mort _très très très très très_ stupidement.

A-t-on jamais vu un chasseur mourir, ivre, parce qu'il était mal tombé dans un ramssis de poubelles ? Mort stupide et honteuse. Aucun honneur dans cette mort. Aucun mérite.

Il avait tenté de sauver le monde de l'Apocalypse avec son frère, et ils l'avaient fait, ils avaient déjoué les Léviathans, ils avaient essayer de fermer les portes de l'Enfer, ils avaient résisté aux démons comme aux anges – enfin... presque (si l'on ne parle pas de Ruby ou de ce genre de personnes) – ils avaient empêché les démons de régner sur Terre, ils avaient il avait fait tant... et lui, Dean Winchester, il était mort _comme ça _?

Dean sentait qu'il s'en voudrait à jamais.

Il savait que Sam lui en voulait de l'avoir obligé à vivre. Il savait qu'il pourrait paraître égoïste à beaucoup, même immoral, et que ces mêmes « beaucoup » le condamneraient pour ça.

Mais sa raison de vivre avait tenu à beaucoup de choses. Et l'une des principales qu'on lui a donnée dès son plus jeune âge, c'était de veiller sur Sammy. Et c'est quelque chose dont il n'a jamais pu se défaire. Même adulte.

Même lors de leurs chamailleries, même lorsque Sam était encore dans ses études, même lorsque Sam était possédé par Lucifer, même lorsque Sam était parti et ne voulait plus le voir, même lorsque Sam n'avait plus son âme... Il a toujours tenté de l'aider.

Il se sentait plus que honteux envers lui-même en fait. Il se sentait lâche. Terriblement lâche.

N'avait-il pas la marque de Caïn ? N'avait-il pas « ressuscité » son propre frère ? Et pour l'abandonner juste après ?

Il espéra que la marque pouvait toujours se transférer lorsqu'on était mort.

- Comment c'est arrivé ?

Dean leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Bobby. Il ferma les siens.

- Oh. D'accord, reprit Bobby, compréhensif.

Parler de sa mort n'était, il est certes, pas forcément quelque chose de très sympathique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, Bobby ?

Il le fixa, surpris.

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Me souvenir de quoi ?

- Après toutes les fois où tu es mort, je pensais que tu t'en souviendrais.

- Je...

- Bah, peut-être que les anges vous ont fait un lavage de cerveau. Ou que tu n'as pas voulu t'en souvenir.

- Ne pas me rappeler ? De quoi ?

- Dean, tu as vu Death n'est-ce pas ?

Dean redoutait la réponse.

- ... Oui ?

- Bon. Ben tu peux déjà être sûr que tu es mort.

Il se pencha et saisit un bâton qui avait la forme d'un pic.

- Mais si tu veux t'en assurer, on peut vérifier.

- Je...

Bobby leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel. Bon, il allait falloir lui prouver, sinon ils allaient encore y passer un siècle. Il lui fonça dessus et lui planta le pic dans le cœur.

Surpris, Dean recula, titubant, les bras mis en avant, comme pour se protéger d'un éventuel danger. Trop tard.

Il suffoqua et tomba au sol. Du sang coula le long de son menton.

- B-Bobby...

L'homme à la casquette se rapprocha et sourit, avant de retirer sans précautions le pieu du corps du fils de John Winchester.

Il y eut quelques soubresaut d'agonie avant que le corps de Dean se calme. Le jeune homme tenta de se lever, mais non sans souffrances. Il avait extrêmement mal.

- Ça fait pas du bien, hein ?

Dean secoua de la tête.

- Bon, maintenant tu sais.

- On est pas censé avoir les trucs qui passent au travers de nos corps, quand on est mort ? Demanda-t-il dans un effort surhumain en se tenant encore l'endroit où avait été enfoncé un pieu quelques secondes auparavant.

- Ah, ça, ne confond pas avec les fantômes, mon garçon, répondit Bobby. Et je sais de quoi je parle, appuya-t-il. Quand on est une âme, on souffre toujours. Regarde, tu devrais le savoir avec l'âme de ton frère...

- Hmm. Et donc ?

- Et donc, là, je suis l'âme qui est censée t'aider pour les prochaines étapes en fait.

- Les prochaines étapes ?

- C'est aussi la première fois pour moi, mais dans le rôle d'instructeur. Donc je vais juste t'expliquer et te guider. Mais c'est toi qui va faire la majeure partie du boulot.

Quoi ? Dean ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que lui disait son vieil ami. Du boulot ? Des étapes ? Mais quand on est mort, on est pas juste censé se retrouver dans son Paradis – ou Enfers – et être tranquillement dans sa scène idyllique à « vie » ?

- Je sais ce que tu penses, reprit Bobby. Si tu crois qu'on accède directement au Paradis comme ça, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil.

- Mais, attend, on l'a pas déjà vécu ça ?

- De quoi tu parles ? S'impatienta l'ancien chasseur. Bien sûr que non. Vos morts n'ont jamais vraiment été normales ou décisives.

- Ah.

Tout d'un coup, tout ça lui semblait un peu logique. Un peu.

- Que va-t-il se passer ?

- Tu vas donc rencontrer des épreuves. Que tu devras affronter seul. Et il te faudra du courage. Mais, se reprit Bobby, je sais que tu y arriveras. Premièrement, parce que je serai à tes côtés, deuxièmement parce que tu as déjà dû affronter pire dans ta vie. Sûrement. Très sûrement.

- ... Okay.

- Tu vas passer des sortes de tests. Ça s'appelle les six étapes, en fait. A chaque étapes, tu devras affronter quelque chose. Elles pourront te sembler bien comme mauvaises. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, tu devras avancer. On est d'accord ? Surtout, ne te laisse pas aller. D'accord ?

- Tu peux au moins me dire quelle est ma première étape... ?

- Tu ne vas pas tarder à la découvrir, Dean..., murmura le père adoptif.

- Comment ?

- Il faut juste que tu avances.

- Mais, où est Mort ? Demanda soudainement le jeune décédé.

Il ne comprenait absolument rien.

Depuis quand la mort était-elle devenue aussi difficile ? Avait-il réellement tout oublié ?

Cela semblait assez étrange, mais pas improbable en fin de compte. Pas improbable du tout.

- Tu devrais le retrouver à la fin des étapes.

- Il n'aurait pas pu tout m'expliquer lui-même ?

- Peut-être a-t-il pensé que ça te ferait plus plaisir que se soit moi que tu voies.

Dean ne dit rien.

- Tu veux commencer ?

- Pourquoi donc attendre, lâcha-t-il, assez énervé de n'avoir finalement _que_ des épreuves à affronter, même mort.

- La première, c'est toujours la plus dure, précisa Bobby.

- Et c'est censé m'encourager...

Bobby s'avança alors et se dirigea vers un arbre.

Dean l'observa, un peu surpris. Puis il fit un pas en arrière, méfiant. Allait-il encore lui enfoncer il-ne-savait quoi dans le cœur ?

Mais le barbu ne fit rien de tel. Il ne s'arrêta pas devant l'arbre. Il ne se pencha pas, ne le contourna pas ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Il fonça juste dessus. Et entra dedans.

Puis disparu.

* * *

Dean fixa l'arbre pendant quelques secondes, les yeux exorbités. Il n'était pas surpris, il était stupéfait.

Okay, il avait l'habitude des choses étranges, bizarres ou il ne savait quoi, mais quand même, ça faisait toujours un choc.

Il se rappela le Purgatoire. Fronça des sourcils. Ferma les yeux. Très fort.

Et fonça.


	2. Phase 1

Bonjour bonjour ! Comment ça j'ai mis 300 ans à écrire le deuxième chapitre ? Mais pas du tout voyons ! Bon d'accord je plaide coupable - oui je peux abdiquer facilement parfois.

Si le chapitre 1 n'était pas du tout dans le rated M, c'était parce qu'il n'y avait pas encore les épreuves.

Alors on va dire que le début de ce chapitre est gentil. Gentil pourquoi ? Parce qu'au moment où je l'ai écrit, ce début de chapitre, il semblerait que j'étais de bonne humeur.

Là, vous voyez, au moment où y'a du sang et que ça commence à dégénérer (même si ça devait l'être obligatoirement, pour ce chapitre), c'est parce que j'ai passé mon Bac de Sciences ce matin en partie et que c'était la grosse merde (oui pardon pour mon impolitesse je suis désolée ;-; ) et que j'étais en rage (parce que j'ai pas écrit depuis plus d'une semaine et QUE CA ME MANQUE.) Vous savez quand on révise tard le soir et tout ? Bah voilà. Y'a une certaine haine qui ressort quand on est déçu par le boulot qu'on a rendu. Bref. Du coup là je suis même pas encore en vacances vu que j'ai mon oral 8D Mais bon tant pis, on file vers la délinquance pour cet aprem. Je travaillerai bien après promis B) Assez parlé de moi ~

Donc, je vous préviens ici **RATED M** parce que **chapitre violent.** Et oui, si vous voulez savoir, il m'a fait mal au coeur je ne l'ai pas écrit sans mal.

Voilà, j'espère que vous ne me bouderez pas une review parce que vos avis m'intéressent toujours toujours toujours et que ça fait toujours un bien fout à l'auteur *-*

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

**Chapitre II**

* * *

PHASE 1

* * *

Il tomba brutalement au sol, s'écrasant lamentablement contre le béton, contraint par la gravité, comme un gros sachet de patates.

- A-Aïe, grogna-t-il.

Il releva la tête en se frottant la joue. Un filet de sang s'échappa de son nez.

Le Chasseur jura et sorti un mouchoir de sa poche pour tapoter un peu et nettoyer la blessure. En se levant, il observa les alentours.

Où était-il, exactement ? Il ne reconnaissait absolument rien.

D'accord, il était dans une ville. Laquelle, ça, ce n'était pas précisé. Le quartier n'était pas pauvre. Les bâtiments semblaient être bien entretenus. Il faisait jour, peut-être aux alentours de midi. Le soleil régnait en maître absolu dans le territoire céleste du bleu céruléen. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'était visiblement plus bourré, ça c'était clair. Il se connaissait trop bien pour pouvoir en faire la différence. Il y avait alors deux solutions : il dormait, il était drogué. Et le Chasseur entreprit donc de faire ce que tout bête être humain aurait habituellement fait dans ces cas-là. Il se pinça la peau.

Sans succès. Évidemment.

Il grimaça. Si c'était les effets de la drogue, ça n'allait pas dur... Oh.

Dans un flash, le Chasseur se rappela ses derniers instants. Les poubelles de la rue. Bières. Chute. Mort. Discussions. Maison. Bobby.

Bien. Au moins, maintenant, il savait qu'il n'était pas victime d'hallucinations. Seulement maintenant, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait être rassuré pour autant.

Parce que s'il avait bien compris... Il y en avait six.

Six étapes.

Génial. Comme si de son vivant il n'avait pas eut assez de problèmes. Maintenant c'est tout un programme aussi quand on meurt, il n'avait pas assez donné peut-être.

Agacé, Dean commença à marcher le long du trottoir en se protégeant des puissants rayons de l'astre du revers de son bras droit lorsqu'il s'arrêta net. Instinctivement, il se retourna, comme s'il était suivit. Et dans ce même mouvement, tout devint noir.

Ahuris, il tourna en rond pendant quelques minutes, totalement perdu, à la recherche d'une quelconque explication logique – oui il y croyait encore – ou un indice qui pourrait faire l'affaire. La nuit qui tombait d'un coup, comme ça, c'était tout de même une première.

Une pleine lune avait maintenant remplacé le soleil brûlant qui se tenait encore là il n'y avait pas cinq minutes.

- Qu'est-ce c'est que... ?!

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Elle était arrivée comme ça. A l'autre bout de la rue. Sur le trottoirs. _Poum_. D'un coup. Sans aucune explication plausible. Encore une fois.

Face à lui se tenait l'amour de sa vie. Son bébé.

L'Impala.

- Bébé ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il fit quelques pas en avant, prit dans son élan, animé d'un réel besoin de la retrouver. Elle lui avait manqué. Après tout, jusqu'ici, l'Impala était enfin la seule chose qu'il connaissait déjà. Au premier pas, le sol se fissura sous son poids. Il fronça des sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Son regard allant de l'Impala au sol et du sol à l'Impala, il fit une deuxième pas. Une nouvelle fissure. Un troisième. Ses bras étaient tendus en équilibre sur le côté comme s'il exécutait le spectacle d'un trapéziste. A chaque pas, il accélérait. Et à chaque pas la voiture semblait s'éloigner. L'angoisse saisit Dean à la gorge et il commençait à l'étouffer. Sa respiration devenait haletante. Tous ses sens partaient en vacances et l'abandonnaient.

Un crissement soudain lui fit saigner les oreilles. A proprement parler.

Sous le choc, il se replia un instant sur lui-même et releva la tête. Une ombre s'était approchée de l'Impala et marchait tranquillement à côté d'elle, une clé de voiture à la main qu'elle laissait glisser le long de la carrosserie. Le cerveau de Dean entra en ébullition.

- HEY ! interpella-t-il, hors de lui. HEY ! TOI ! TOI LA ! STOP ! STOP ! STOP !

Sa voix se faisait enragée, presque animale à la limite de l'incompréhension.

L'ombre s'arrêta un instant.

- OUI TOI ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS FAIRE A MA VOITURE ?!

Sans lui prêter la moindre attention, elle appuya un peu plus fort dessus et disparut dans un brouillard qui s'était soudainement levé. Partagé entre l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil aux dégâts que ce barbare avait affligé à son bébé et le poursuivre dans la pénombre, dans un ultime sprint dans lequel il rejoignit la voiture à toute vitesse, il décida à regret de le laisser partir. Il s'accroupit alors devant la portière avant, le visage décomposé devant ce carnage.

- Oh bébé qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait...

Il passa une main tremblante le long des affreuses traces.

- Ça va être dur à réparer ça..., lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Un pauvre sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Mais on a déjà affronté pire.

* * *

Il aurait dû le poursuivre. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas poursuivit ? Il devait mourir. Celui qui avait fait ça n'avait aucune raison valable de le faire. Il méritait la mort. C'était du vandalisme. Il aurait dû le poursuivre. Non, le prendre en chasse. Il aurait dû le prendre en chasse. Il l'aurait fait regretter de ses propres mains.

Bon, d'accord, il n'avait pas de fusil ou de lames sous la main. Et le coffre de la voiture était étrangement vide. Mais il avait toujours des pieds et des poings. Et quand Dean Winchester frappait, ça faisait généralement très très très très mal.

Dean pestait dans sa voiture, le bras passant par la fenêtre touchant des doigts les abominables marques de cet acte méprisable. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait là. Alors le plus simple avait été de prendre la voiture pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait le renseigner. Mais la ville semblait totalement déserte.

Dean se mit à espérer à ne pas être tombé dans une sorte d'arène aux zombies cachés ou il ne savait encore quel autre monstre.

Toutefois, il se sentait déjà bien mieux. Être au volant de l'Impala lui redonnait presque des forces. Sentir cette bonne vieille odeur de famille, le siège confortable, les accoudoirs moelleux et observer le paysage défiler par le hublot...

Stop. Attendez.

Quoi ?

Un hublot ?

QUEL HUBLOT ?

Prit instantanément de panique, Dean se releva les yeux exorbités, la sueur à la peau.

Non. Non c'est pas vrai.

- C'est une blague ?!

Il aurait voulu se le convaincre lui-même.

Ce n'était pas possible... Il était dans l'Impala. Dans la voiture. Tout allait pour le mieux, hormis la carrosserie. Il ne pouvait pas se retrouver en quelques secondes dans... dans un _avion_ ?!

Ses pieds... ses jambes ne supportaient pas la même gravité habituelle. Et la seule fois où il s'était senti vulnérable dans un engin, c'était cette fois où son frère et lui avaient entrepris de chasser les démons qui... les démons qui...

Il se mit à trembler et, ne pouvant se soutenir plus longtemps debout, se laissa glisser au sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses bras entourant les jambes.

…Les démons qui faisaient s'écraser... s'écraser un avion au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes.

Il posa le front contre ses genoux. Inspiration. Expiration. Ses mains s'agrippèrent au tissu de son jean et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus profondément dans la chaire. Il se mordit la lèvre. Ne pas s'agiter. Ne pas se laisser aller. Ne pas...

Le Chasseur, prit d'une soudaine montée d'adrénaline, se releva et s'approcha du hublot, non en sans trembler davantage. Il avait besoin de voir.

Et ce qu'il vit ne lui offrit rien d'autre qu'une belle petite explosion.

D'accord : il avait raison, ils étaient bien en plein vol. Mais étrangement il voyait parfaitement bien les petits détails de la ville en dessous. Tellement bien... qu'il put sans aucune difficulté reconnaître _sa_ voiture, son bébé, son Impala éclater violemment et subitement en mille morceaux... ou plutôt en cendres, dans une série d'explosions.

N'en revenant visiblement pas, Dean oublia quelques secondes dans quel engin il se trouvait pour s'arracher les cheveux voire presque les yeux avant d'entamer une respiration saccadée et irrégulière. Il entendit au loin un voix annoncer : _« Chers passagers, voici maintenant quarante minutes de vol que nous... ». _

Ces seuls mots suffisaient. Dans un ordre de survie silencieux mais tardif de son corps, ses oreilles se bouchèrent d'elles-mêmes. Mais trop tard.

Ses mains se tenaient les cheveux à se les arracher, comme si sa tête allait imploser. Il se replia à nouveau sur lui-même, secoués par ses tremblements dans une... crise d'asthme.

Dean Winchester étaient entrain de faire une crise d'asthme.

En plein vol, dans un avion juste après avoir vu l'Impala à laquelle il tenait tout particulièrement se faire réduire à néant. Avion qui commençait à se pencher dangereusement avant. Comme une chute libre.

Le Chasseur se cramponna à ses accoudoirs et s'enfonçait dans son siège comme s'il voulait fusionner avec celui-ci et ne faire plus qu'un. Des papiers commencèrent à virevolter autour de lui, puis soudainement il y eut un brusque « CRACK ».

Et c'était la chute libre.

Et, comme l'Impala quelques minutes auparavant, l'avion dans lequel était actuellement Dean Winchester se crasha.

* * *

Des flammes. Partout. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il battit des paupières et se releva douloureusement. On avait encore mal quand on était mort, alors... ? Oui, c'était logique, si on pouvait faire une crise d'asthme. Il aperçut quelques décombres, des morceaux d'avion certainement.

Il cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux, se frotta le visage d'une main et, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son environnement avait encore une fois changé. Il était à présent dans une maison toute propre.

Debout, totalement désorienté, encore une fois, sa mâchoire se contracta.

- C'est pas vrai...

Il inspira un bon coup avant de hurler :

- ALORS C'EST CA VOS PUTAINS D'ÉPREUVES ? CA VOUS AMUSE DE FOUTRE LES JETONS AUX MORTS ? OU ALORS C'EST UN _SPECIAL-DEAN-WINCHESTER_ ?

Comme s'il s'attendait à une réponse, il jeta un regard circulaire aux alentours.

- Pfeuh, de toute façon je...

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il entendit soudainement une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien – ou qu'il avait trop bien connue...

- Écoute, on a un problème, là.

Sa voix.

Dean se figea, yeux exorbités.

_Maman._

- Je pourrais pas rester comme ça indéfiniment...

_Maman..._

_- _Je...

Des sanglots. Des sanglots qui brisèrent le cœur de Dean. Il s'approcha à petits pas de leur provenance, le visage marqué par la tristesse.

Puis un soudain « _Urgh »._

_Maman ?_

Et il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le blond ne se précipite dans la salle contiguë à la sienne. Et ne se paralyse sur place. Une ombre noire maintenait sa mère à distance plaquée sur le mur, et Mary Winchester se tenait le cou comme si quelqu'un l'étranglais par derrière avec une écharpe. Un démon ? A l'apparition de Dean, l'ombre disparut.

Dean s'élança vers sa mère mais celle-ci se plaqua un peu plus contre les murs et monta petit à petit sur le plafond.

- Non, non, non, non, haletait Dean.

Une grimace de douleur déforma le visage de sa mère. Un énorme tache de sang se répandait petit à petit sur son ventre à partir de son nombril. Elle hurla.

Désespéré, le Chasseur tourna la tête, à droite, à gauche, à la recherche de quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait la sauver ! Il aperçut une bombe à incendie à l'autre bout de la salle. Alors qu'il allait se jeter dessus – pour quoi faire, seul Dieu le sait – une matière indéterminée commença à s'accrocher à ses jambes pour l'immobiliser sur place un peu plus à chaque pas. Un « sol-sable-mouvant ». De surprise, il hurla.

Les agrippements semblaient lui déchiqueter petit à petit la peau, lentement mais sûrement.

Des gouttes de sang tombaient du plafond sur Dean, sur sa manche, sur sa tête, sur son visage, sur sa joue.

Et il ne put retenir ses larmes.

- Maman !

« Ça » l'engloutissait.

« Ça » l'engloutissait et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, lui, c'était de s'accrocher comme il le pouvait à la table d'à côté, en vain. Une pluie ensanglantée se déversa sur lui.

Une pluie constituée du sang _de sa mère._

C'était rouge bordeaux, presque noir. Puis des trucs lourds. Des trucs longs, ronds, de forme quelconque, ensanglantés.

Des organes.

Mary Winchester avait été éviscérée.

Il se força à ne pas regarder au plafond .

Il n'y avait plus que le buste de Dean qui sortait encore du sol, lorsque les premières flammes apparurent. _Encore_ des flammes.

Le feu prit très rapidement. La base en fut le corps sans vie de sa mère. L'air devenait irrespirable. Dean suffoquait. Le ciment se pressait contre sa peau et elle ne respirait plus.

Il était à l'agonie lorsque le sol l'engloutit entièrement.

Mais sa dernière vision ne fut pas les flammes. Ce fût son frère, Sammy, enfant – il devait avoir six ans ? - apparaissant à l'entrée de la salle, l'air perdu.

Il entendit des grognements.

Des Chiens des Enfers.

Il tendit une main en avant comme s'il pouvait atteindre son jeune frère avant d'être défintivement englouti :

- SAMMY ! il hurla.

Et puis se fût tout.

* * *

Une odeur de sang. De brûlé, aussi. Et de souffre.

Des coups de fouets. Des craquements. Des douleurs. Des souffrances. Des hurlements, aussi. Encore. Mais ce n'était pas les siens.

Pas encore.

Son corps ruisselait de sueur, et son sang, séché, lui brûlait la peau. Des balafres et de grosses cicatrices infectées se promenaient le long de sa poitrine.

L'une de ses oreilles avait été tailladée et saignait abondamment. Des bruits dans sa tête. Il sentit le froid d'un métal sur sa peau. Et un brusque claquement sec. On lui avait retiré quelque chose au niveau des nerfs de son coude. Même chose sur l'autre bras.

Il hurla.

- Oh, Dean, on fait sa chochotte ?

Son oreille valide reconnaissait cette voix familière, mais il n'avait pas les idées à sa place pour pouvoir se...

Alastair.

Il l'avait tout de suite reconnu lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, bien que ses paupières lui semblaient lourdes, et l'avait deviné avant même d'exécuter ce petit geste par l'atroce odeur que le démon dégageait.

Une odeur qui lui retournait le ventre et lui intimait de régurgiter son dernier repas.

Il bascula la tête en avant, la bouche entrouverte pour vomir mais rien ne sortit. Il baissa les yeux et vit une grosse flaque de vomit, plus ou moins fraîchement recrachés.

Sa bouche, en effet, avait un goût de sang bien présent, mais également un soupçon de ce goût spécial et si goutteux qu'à le vomit.

- Quoi, encore ?

Alastair afficha une moue dédaigneuse.

- On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie. A chaque fois, mademoiselle tombe dans les pommes juste parce que je lui ai un peu touché la peau, et voilà qu'à chaque réveille, tu rends ton repas. C'est vraiment dégueulasse.

Le visage de Dean se tendit, son nez se retroussa un peu et il serra la mâchoire.

- Oh, aller Dean, tu vas pas prendre la mouche, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, toi et moi.

Il lui cracha à la figure. C'était étrange de voir ce que pouvait donner un crachat, parfois. Surtout après un séjour indéterminé sur un poteau, torturé pendant des mois, voire des années. Le sien était rouge, sûrement à cause du sang, tenté de jaune et une touche de vert.

Comme s'il avait halluciné, Alastair se toucha le visage lentement. Puis il regarda sa main. Et sa colère apparente fit place à un air de dégoût pour finalement se mouvoir en sourire sadique.

- Ça, tu vas le payer.

Il s'approcha de lui, et lui posa une couronne de clous sur le front, avant de cingler son cou.

Il sourit une fois encore, et appuya sur ce qu'il semblait être une manette.

Et tout son corps fut parcouru d'une brusque secousse électrique. Son front percuta les clous qui s'enfoncèrent dans sa tête un peu plus profondément à chaque instant. Des bambous, sortis de nulle part, pénétrèrent sa peau sous ses ongles, qui sous cette soudaine pression se soulevaient et éclataient. De même, ses orteils n'y échappèrent pas. Ses doigts étaient en sang. Les bambous continuèrent leur progression. Quatre couteaux de boucher s'enfoncèrent violemment sur le dos de ses mains et de ses pieds, les traversant. Ils recommencèrent une deuxième fois dans l'autre sens, formant de cette manière une croix.

Alastair apparut devant le Chasseur abrutit de douleur, un chalumeau à la main. Il éclata d'un rire monstrueux et se lança dans sa folie. Il n'avait pas hurlé.

Pas cette fois.

Il avait ouvert la bouche, oui, mais c'était quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas s'extérioriser par la voix. La souffrance était bien trop énorme.

Le chalumeau lui rentra brutalement dedans sans aucune autre forme. Elle lui perfora le nombril et réduit à néant ses organes d'un seul geste. Une giclée de sang le pris violemment à la gorge. Ses yeux étaient exorbités, et ses pupilles tremblaient.

Des lèvres se glissèrent sur son oreille et Dean eut un mouvement de recul qui lui arrachèrent un petit cri causé par les clous.

- Dean... veux-tu bien... arrêter tout ce cinéma... ? susurra-t-elle. Il te suffit de dire... _oui_. Et tu n'auras... plus rien à subir.

Une plaque, dans son dos, se mit à chauffer comme pour des brochettes de viande sur un grill.

- Hhhh

Il ne pouvait plus articuler.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Sa voix était rauque. Animale.

- Hhhh

- Hum ?

- Hhhui

- Comment ?

Le démon se plaça face à Dean.

- Heureusement que je ne t'ai pas coupé la langue ou cousu la bouche. Ça aurait été gênant. Déjà que j'ai dû mal à te comprendre là.

Il ne sentait plus rien à part la chaleur dans son dos qui fondait sa colonne vertébrale. Il se tourna faiblement et s'aperçut qu'il avait perdu des doigts.

- Aaahh... 'rrête...

Un sourire victorieux s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis que Dean sombrait peu à peu dans les ténèbres sous le coup des clous et des intolérables brûlures.

* * *

- Fais-le.

Alastair lui tendit une barre en fer, brûlante.

- Fais-le. Tu dois le faire.

- Je...

- C'est ton devoir.

- Je ne veux pas.

Alastair se figea un instant, puis éclata de rire.

- C'est trop tard, Dean ! Il fallait y réfléchir avant !

Dean fixait l'Ange attaché sur le poteau en croix, déjà bien salement amoché.

- Je... Je préfère encore prendre sa place.

Le démon sourit.

- C'est trop tard. Tu ne peux pas. Fais-le.

Il donna une tape sur l'épaule du Chasseur, qui fit un pas vers Castiel, la barre de fer à la main, un fouet à la ceinture. L'Ange releva légèrement la tête, et lui lança l'un de ces regards qui le faisaient toujours douter. Douter sur quoi, ça, ça dépendait de la situation... Il ne savait où il était, pourquoi il était là, ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois, il se retrouvait à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas...

Alastair se racla la gorge derrière et Dean rabaissa violemment la tête de Cas'. Il ne voulait pas sentir son regard sur lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le regarde faire.

- Fais-le.

Le Chasseur posa la barre de fer contre les côtes de l'Ange déchu. Il gémit. Sans le vouloir, sa main se serra plus fort sur la barre et Cas' gronda sous la douleur, ce qui pourtant ne sembla pas satisfaire Alastair.

- Plus fort. Au cou.

Il tira délicatement le col du trench de Cas' et approcha la barre. Et se figea lorsqu'il vit un peu plus bas, sur ses omoplates, deux énormes marques non cicatrisées.

Ses ailes.

Sa main se mit à trembler.

- Ce n'est pas ton premier, Dean. Lui ou un autre, c'est la même chose.

C'est vrai. Il avait déjà fait ça. Déjà, sur Terre, il avait torturé des démons ou autres créatures. Et lorsqu'il avait accepté de torturer d'innocentes victimes aux Enfers une nouvelles fois... oui il l'avait fait.

Mais Cas'.

Il en était incapable.

Il le sentait bien.

Alors il retourna la barre de fer qu'il tenait dans sa main depuis le début.

Et il se l'enfonça dans le cœur.

Sa dernière vision fut celle des yeux écarquillés de Cas', le visage décomposé.

* * *

Un tunnel. De la lumière au bout.

Pour la première fois, le Chasseur pensa que sa mort paraissait peut-être enfin normale. Vu que la plupart du temps, ceux qui en reviennent, de cette mort, décrivent un tunnel avec de la lumière au bout. Dieu, qu'ils déduisent.

_« C'est ce qu'on va voir »_ songea Dean.

Il fit un premier pas avant de s'arrêter dans son élan. Après tout ce qu'il venait de se prendre dans la figure, c'était trop facile. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il devait traverser tout ça, mais il avait deux trois mots à passer à celui ou celle qui en était l'origine.

Il se décida à courir vers la lumière. D'accord, ça paraissait un peu bête, mais il était pressé. Il avait passé les épreuves, il était persuadé que, une fois passé cette lumière, ça changerait _enfin_.

Il n'arrivait pas à effacer de sa mémoire l'image de Sam le fixant avec son air enfantin, sa mère brûler... Et Cas'

Il lui rappelait le Cas' du Purgatoire. Et il n'aimait pas spécialement se souvenir de cette période-là.

C'est drôle, il avait l'impression qu'à chaque pas, le bout du tunnel s'éloignait peu à peu. Il espéra que ce n'était qu'une impression.

Puis il entendit des pas derrière lui.

Enfin, non, pas exactement des pas. Il se retourna. Et accéléra d'un coup.

Il connaissait trop bien les Chiens de l'Enfers pour ne pas savoir que c'était eux. Encore une fois, il jura. Ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser en paix ?!

Les Chiens accélérèrent également. L'un d'eux atteignit Dean à la cheville qui hurla de douleur. Ça ne faisait jamais du bien.

Comme par magie, le tunnel fut subitement à portée de main. Il n'hésita pas.

Il se jeta dedans.

* * *

- Bobby ?

Bobby lui sourit.

- Je suis content que tu t'en sois sorti, Dean.

- Dis-moi où je suis, bon sang. J'ai cru devenir fou là-dedans.

- Je ne peux pas vraiment, Dean... tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que dans la deuxième épreuve, tu devras faire encore plus attention, et ne penser qu'à une chose : sortir.

Le blond le regarda d'un air stupéfait.

- Q-quoi, tu veux dire que les épreuves ne sont pas finies ?!

Son ''mentor'' laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Oh non, tu en es bien loin. Même si tu es allé un peu trop vite dans cette phase.

- …Trop vite ? Tu te rends compte Bobby que j'aurais bien pu me faire dépecer voire pire, quoique non, on peut même dire que j'ai vécu pire, dans ce fichu truc ?!

Bobby le fixa sévèrement :

- Et tu t'en es parfaitement bien sorti. Normalement, tu aurais dû y rester plus longtemps. Cette phase-ci était la Phase des Peurs, Dean, et je savais très bien que, des peurs, tu n'en manques pas. Tu t'étouffes avec ces peurs. Par exemple, je parie que tu auras vu ton frère.

Dean ne répondit pas. Son frère ? Oui, un instant... Mais son esprit était toujours préoccupé par ce qu'il avait faillit faire à Cas'. Même s'il avait toujours mal au cœur – au sens propre du terme. Ça fait horriblement mal, l'air de rien, de devoir se planter quelque chose dans cette pauvre petite chose qui ne fait que son boulot : faire vivre le corps de l'invidu.

- …Tu ne l'as pas vu ? S'étonna le Chasseur. Waw, ça c'est une première. J'aimerai bien savoir ce qui t'a préoccupé durant toute cette phase, alors... Quoique vu que tu n'y es pas resté bien longtemps, c'est logique.

- Attend, ça veut dire que j'aurais dû passer aussi par mes peurs d'enfant, les monstres vampires etc. et mon rôle de grand frère et tout ?

- Ouais, en clair. Mais comme je te le disais, tu as battu le record. Je sais pas comment tu as fait pour sortir aussi vite mais... tu n'aurais pas dû, normalement. Enfin, sûrement le sang de Chasseur.

Voyant que Bobby commençait un peu trop étrangement à disparaître, Dean sembla sur le point de « péter son câble » :

- Hé ho attend ! Quelles sont les prochaines épreuves ?!

Comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il disparaissait, Bobby lui lança rapidement :

- Je t'ai déjà dit trop de choses ! On se retrouve après la deuxième phase !

Et c'était tout.

Dean eut envie de se frapper la tête contre un arbre.

Dans quel monde de fous vivait-il. Non mais sérieusement ? L'Impala ? L'avion ? Sa mère ? Sammy ? Alastair ? Cas'... ?

Comme la première fois, il se dirigea vers un arbre et lui rentra dedans. Sauf que, manque de pot, l'arbre, il était normal, sur lequel il se cassa juste la figure. Il eut donc l'air d'un type totalement dingue qui fonçait sur un arbre et se le prendre en pleine face. Malin.

En se massant le nez et la mâchoire qui avaient un peu mal, il se mit en quête du prochain heu... portail ? qu'il devait passer pour traverser la deuxième phase. Autant le faire le plus rapidement possible.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans un jeu vidéo stupide sur lequel le joueur ne faisait que s'amuser de taper en l'emmenant dans les pires endroits du monde qui puissent exister.

Pour la première fois depuis le début, il maudit Death. Oui, il osa. De toute façon, c'était Dean Winchester, hein.

Et puis la solution apparut d'elle-même.

Parce qu'il eut soudainement envie de plonger dans le lac à côté, là. Et vu qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à faire, il se dit que ça ne servait à rien de se mettre en slip – parce qu'au pire ça l'occuperait de faire sécher ses vêtements – et il plongea.

Oui, comme ça, à la bonne franquette.

Dans un grand _« SPLOUFF »._

C'était parti pour la « Phase 2 ».


	3. Phase 2

Yay ! Alors tout d'abord, j'aimerai ici remercier les lecteurs qui me suivent et également ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews - dont **Barjy02** ou encore **Yakusokuyumi** - car j'ai sérieusement eut des doutes, un instant, sur cette histoire, et puis... et puis vos messages m'ont encouragée. Je vous jure. Voilà. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Je l'ai écrite d'une traite.

Je rappelle : fic' rated M. Ici présence de lemon, lemon sous-entendu plutôt que bien décrit - oui désolée mais heu, voilà quoi, ça a été assez dur à écrire vu que voilà c'est l'histoire mais bon, j'écris du fluffy moi habituellement et j'ai pas l'habitude donc j'aime autant éviter de trop trop trop détailler vous voyez. Et puis à l'origine c'est pas du lemon cette fic'.

Une très bonne lecture à vous ceci dit, j'attends vos avis, ça fait toujours très très plaisir ! ~

* * *

**Chapitre III**

* * *

PHASE 2

* * *

Il flottait.

Dans un réflexe de survie humain, ses joues se gonflèrent et il referma la bouche pour retenir sa respiration. Il tenta de remonter à la surface, et battit des bras pour la retrouver.

Sauf que, de surface, il n'y en avait pas.

En fait, il ne savait même pas s'il se dirigeait actuellement vers le haut ou vers le bas.

Ce n'est qu'en se sentant étrangement léger au bout de quelques secondes et que sa réserve d'oxygène s'épuisa qu'il dût abdiquer et reprendre sa respiration.

Il flottait.

Il flottait, sauf qu'il ne flottait pas dans l'eau. Il ne savait pas tellement où il flottait. Il semblait être dans une sorte de bulle. Une bulle de pure bienfaisance, une bulle presque féerique. Sauf que sa « bulle » n'avait pas de limite. Ou ne semblait pas en avoir. Il se sentait bien, étrangement bien. Tellement bien...

Une douce chaleur l'engloba et le pénétra tout entier... Un tel bien être, Dean ne pensa jamais l'avoir ressenti. Jamais.

Il se détendit et adopta la position fœtus, les yeux fermés, un sourire bornant ses lèvres.

Il se sentait dans son élément, il se sentait enfin accepté.

Combien de temps s'écoula... le chasseur n'aurait su le dire. Il avait peut-être dormi, il n'avait peut-être rien fait, il ne savait pas. Il avait eut simplement eut des pensées. Des pensées très très très agréables, qu'il n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit mais qui, d'un autre côté, n'en avait pas non plus la ferme intention.

C'est lorsque Dean sentit une présence le frôler qu'il ouvrit ses paupières et s'étira. Aucun geste brusque. A quoi cela servirait, de toute façon ? Il était mort. On ne tue pas un mort. Et puis, venant d'être torturé comme un forcené, très sincèrement... ce repos avait été bien plus que bénéfique.

Et puis il se retourna.

Sa première pensée ?_ Waw._

Une magnifique brune s'était allongée à ses côtés, et lui, comme un abruti (comme aurait certainement réagit Sam habituellement en fait) il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec cette beauté sortie de nulle part, et avait entrouvert la bouche totalement choqué.

Avouez que ça surprend, quand même. Il n'y avait pas dix secondes il était seul. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps il était encore sous le sadisme d'Alastair (enfin pas si longtemps il n'en savait rien). Et là, tout d'un coup, _« sbouff »_ Miss Monde se pointait sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé.

La ravissante jeune femme à la poitrine généreuse tendit un bras vers lui, provocatrice. Elle glissa sa main le long du torse de Dean qui... depuis quand était il nu ?

La femme pressa son corps contre le sien, et il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Dean tombe sous le charme. L'effet escompté fut immédiat. longeant son dos en laissant glisser deux à deux ses doigts, experts, Dean débarrassa hâtivement les vêtements de cette folieuse. Ils s'étreignirent et elle lâcha un gémissement de plaisir.

Les mains du Dom Juan glissèrent dans un professionnalisme impeccable. Ils s'emballèrent. Dean se montra de plus en plus enthousiaste, incapable de se freiner. Il semblait même s'améliorer, se montrer créatif, imaginatif... elle se montrait pleine de ressources. Ses envies ne cessaient de grandir. Et jamais il n'avait été capable d'aller aussi loin. De sa vie. Et aussi longtemps.

Et alors qu'il pensait que jamais cet ébat ne prendrait fin, la brune disparut... ou se dédoubla. Il n'en eut aucune idée. C'était trop fantastique pour lui. Trop incroyable.

Une dizaine de femmes le caressaient, actrices, strip-teaseuses, chanteuse, serveuses, tout type... et cela semblait tellement inimaginable que... non pas qu'il ne soit pas sûr de ses talents et de son type de drague irrésistible, mais tout de même, être le Casanova de cette manière... tellement inattendu...

Il ne put penser davantage.

Il frissonna et un immense plaisir le saisit de part en part. Quelques japonaises l'embrassaient à pleine bouche non sans entrain, bien à l'aise.

Et pourtant, quelque chose... quelque chose commença à changer.

Une à une, les muses d'Aphrodite disparurent lentement.

Et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, Dean ne s'en montra étrangement pas si désappointé... Même s'il ne regrettait pas ce moment d'extase. Il se releva. Il était à nouveau habillé.

En se retournant sur lui-même, le chasseur commença à se poser sérieusement des questions. N'avait-il pas rêvé, finalement ?

Il se massa le dos distraitement et se mit en marche vers heu... la sortie ? Oui, c'est ça... la sortie. Bobby lui en avait parlé. Il devait sortir.

Il sourit. Ça ne s'était pas si mal passé finalement. Il avait redouté le pire, mais si ça était censé l'empêcher de...

Dean perdit le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'il le vit.

Il s'était appuyé contre un lit, et descendait lentement avec délicatesse son pantalon. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Dean recula, légèrement tremblant.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, on lui avait ordonné de le torturer.

Il ne voulait pas de lui ici.

Il ne voulait pas de lui là.

Il ne voulait plus le voir.

Hors de question qu'on l'oblige à lui faire du mal, à lui ou qui que se soit d'autre.

C'est en se disant cela que Dean recula d'un pas, puis d'un deuxième, inconsciemment. Sauf que ce n'était pas ça qui le préoccupait... le plus, actuellement.

Castiel lui sourit, et c'était l'un de ces sourires qui illuminait son visage et lui donnait ce charme qui le rendait si beau.

Oh.

Attendez.

Beau ?

Il avait dit beau ?

Oh, pas de quiproquos. Il n'était pas gay, non non non. La preuve, il venait de passer un excellent moment avec ces jeunes femmes il y avait à peine deux minutes..._ Mais en était-il... vraiment sûr ?_

Il avait juste dit beau parce que... parce qu'il était beau quand même. On ne pouvait pas le nier. Si lui avait une paire d'yeux qu'il savait mignon – on lui avait si souvent répété – Cas' avait le don de le déstabiliser d'un simple regard, avec ses yeux d'océan, ses yeux d'eau, ses yeux de torrent, ses yeux célestes... Il avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial que Dean n'arrivait jamais à déterminer chez lui.

Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés, et c'était trop mignon. L'Ange s'assit sur le rebord du lit et Dean fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'allait pas se diriger dans sa direction ou il ne savait trop quoi – que s'était-il imaginé de toute façon ?

Et, encore une fois, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se rapprocha de Castiel tandis que celui-ci semblait se débattre avec sa chaussette.

… Se débattre avec sa chaussette.

Sérieusement ?

- Cas' ?

L'interpellé leva de suite ses yeux sur Dean qui en frissonna un court instant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Hé bien, répondit l'Ange visiblement embarrassé, il semblerait que mes pieds aient marché dans de l'eau sans que je ne m'en aperçoive... Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, ils sont trempés et du coup j'essaie de retirer mes chaussettes mais je n'y arrive pas.

Et il reprit son combat avec la chaussette avec hardeur.

Hum hum.

Il aura vraiment tout vu, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean soupira un bon coup et s'assit à côté de celui qui l'avait sorti de l'Enfer. Un court instant de gêne, avant que Dean ne se décide à se lancer n'en pouvant plus d'entendre Cas' se débattre avec cette chaussette.

- Okay, tu n'es définitivement pas doué avec ça, Cas'. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Castiel lâcha la chaussette et Dean s'installa face à lui, accroupit, et attrapa le bout du responsable des maux de son ami. Et elle résistait bon sang. Elle résistait. Après quelques interminables secondes, il se décida à se place à nouveau à côté de Cas' afin de la prendre en la repoussant hors du pied pas à pas.

Et là, ça fonctionna.

Au moment il la dégagea enfin, d'un même mouvement il tomba malencontreusement contre l'épaule de Cas'. Celui-ci ne bougea tout d'abord pas, et, avant que Dean n'aie le temps de le faire, lui saisit avec douceur les épaules et ne bougea pas.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que le chasseur, paralysé, dût bien avouer que, Dieu, que le corps de l'Ange était chaud. Il dégageait quelque chose d'attrayant, et son cerveau lui ordonnait de se dégageait tandis que son corps se refuser à cet impératif, bienheureux de pourvoir profiter de cet instant de bonheur complet. Complet à partir de l'instant où dans une tentative inespérée Cas' porta ses lèvres sur celles de Dean. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il ne put que se figer davantage sous la confusion.

Lorsque Castiel les retira, Dean avait perdu absolument tous ses moyens. Appuyé contre le matelas, il ne trouva rien à dire sur le moment, il n'eut aucune réaction, si ce n'est celle de sentir son corps entier bouillonner et s'enflammer à chaque fois que Castiel le frôlait. Voyant que Dean ne l'avait pas rejeté, Castiel retenta une nouvelle approche. Bien plus forte cette fois-ci. Ses lèvres se pressèrent fougueusement contre les sienne et il laissa tendrement pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche langoureusement. Si Dean se tendit sans doute au départ, il se laissa bien vite aller.

Et il ne pouvait absolument pas s'expliquer. Pourquoi il ne faisait rien, pourquoi il ne le repoussait pas ou pourquoi il ne hurlait pas. C'était tout de même surprenant ça, un minimum. C'était nouveau.

Le plus perturbant c'était : pourquoi est-ce que Cas' l'embrassait-il ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si... passionné ? L'avait-il calculé ? Y pensait-il depuis longtemps ?

Lorsque le corps de Castiel se posa sur le sien, presque entièrement dénudé, Dean ne put s'y résoudre. Il abdiqua et s'abandonna à Cas' tout entier. L'Ange déposa quelques baisers sur son cou et descendit petit à petit avec précaution. Il ne paraissait absolument pas déstabilisé, lui. Comme s'il avait attendu cela depuis le début.

Dean le prit par les hanches et l'attira à lui. Il sentit à nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne et son corps sembla fondre à ce contact. Encore.

Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent dans un câlin assez chaud et plutôt sensuel, oui.

- Cas'...

Il ne répondit pas, sans doute perdu dans son extase.

Après cet intense câlinement dont ils n'en pouvaient plus, Castiel se dégagea un instant de Dean et retira son sous-vêtement. Les yeux écarquillés, Dean fixa son entrejambe.

Où allaient-ils comme ça ? Est-ce que ça n'allait pas un peu trop loin ? Allaient-ils réellement... ?

Il sembla finalement réagir lorsque Cas' s'attaqua à son jean qu'il commença à détacher.

- Cas' !

Surpris par son ton, il stoppa net.

- Oui, Dean ?

- Cas'... c'est vraiment toi ?

Il ne la voulait pas comme ça, mais sa voix s'était faite suppliante. Il ne sut si c'était parce qu'il le voulait, que se soit réel, ou bien qu'au contraire il préférait que cela soit juste imaginatif... Après tout, voulait-il vraiment que leur relation change entre eux ?

Un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu encore se dessina sur le visage de son amant.

- Oui, Dean. Bien sûr.

* * *

Il était mort.

Il était mort, et tout ceci n'était qu'une épreuve. Ce n'était pas vrai. Rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Et Dean reprit conscience de tout cela lorsque Castiel – ou plutôt l'apparence de Castiel – lui répondit.

Il s'était alors violemment dégagé – même s'il ne l'avait pas voulu – et avait rapidement rattaché son jean.

Castiel lui avait d'abord lancé un regard choqué empli d'incompréhension qui se changea en regret. Dean lui avait sourit pauvrement avant de récupérer son t-shirt. Castiel l'avait embrassé une dernière fois avant qu'il ne s'échappe. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé.

Ce n'était qu'une apparence... de toute façon.

La sortie.

Il devait trouver la sortie.

Il se focalisa dessus.

Épreuves.

Épreuves.

Épreuves...

Pas difficile à trouver celle-là... Sûrement celle où les morts devaient affronter leurs sensations de plaisirs ou des confrontations sexuelles extravagantes sans qu'il ne le veuille. Ce qui expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

Il erra quelques temps. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Cas', il sentait une sorte de vide au fond de lui qui le grignotait sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

Enfin bon.

C'est lorsqu'il péta un plomb après des heures et des heures, des jours et des jours ou peut-être des semaines et des semaines de recherches qu'il trouva le rayon lumineux.

Enfin.

Il était minuscule.

Impossible de passer dedans.

- Tout cela est absurde, lâcha-t-il en approchant son index par curiosité.

Ce furent ses derniers mots dans cette épreuve-ci avant de se faire totalement aspirer par le rayon de lumière.

Entièrement.

* * *

- Dis donc, j'ai cru que tu n'en reviendrais jamais, moi, s'exclama Bobby qui avait surgit de nulle part – décidément ils aimaient arriver n'importe ou n'importe quand les gens ici.

- Bobby ?

- Quoi ?

- Je... Je suis rentré ?

- De quoi ?

- C'est fini ?

- Ouais, grogna le chasseur, et c'était pas trop tôt. Je savais que tu y passerais du temps, là-dedans, mais tout de même ! On peut dire que tu as pu finalement perdre le temps que tu avais gagné dans la première épreuve.

Alors que Dean allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Bobby le coupa tout de suite :

- NE ME RACONTE SURTOUT PAS ce que tu as vu dedans ! Le prévint-il. Je ne veux absolument pas savoir ce que tu as vécu et, oui, ceci était l'étape où tu devais affronter tes désirs sexuels, tes fantasmes, tes appétits refoulés ou je ne sais quoi encore. Bref, le summum de l'interdiction religieuse. S'ils savaient, en bas, tous ces petits croyants...

- Heu...

- Quoi encore ? Mon Dieu tu as une tête à faire peur, mon garçon. Sincèrement, je refuse de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé mais visiblement ça t'a laissé des traces.

- Je...

- Tu peux encore parler, hein ? Dis-moi que tu n'es pas comme ces crétins qui mettent un millénaire avant de sortir le ciboulot totalement chiffonné !

- Non, non, mais heu... Disons que j'ai été extrêmement surpris par cette étape. Je veux dire, vu la précédente...

- Ouais. Mais ne déclare pas victoire trop vite. Ce n'était que les deux premières...

- Je ne sais pas si je devrais avoir peur de la suivante ou pas.

- Je te le conseille.

- Génial.

Bobby se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, gêné.

- Je suis désolé, gamin... Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais déjà au Paradis, bien à ta place...

Dean lui adressa un sourire emplit de gratitude.

- Je sais, Bobby. Merci beaucoup.

- Hum... Bref, prêt ?

- Quoi, déjà ? J'ai pas droit à une pause ?

- Tu tiens vraiment à rester là à taper la discute et à te torturer l'esprit à te demander ce qu'il va suivre ? Tu sais t'es pas sorti de l'auberge...

- Merci des encouragements.

- Je fais de mon mieux pour te booster. Plus vite ça sera fini, mieux ça sera, je peux te l'assurer.

- Et quoi ? Après je deviendrai aussi le mentor de quelqu'un, comme toi ?

- Hum, disons que ça, je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. Mais je te conseille plutôt d'avancer sans tarder...

- Par où on passe ?

- Comment ? Oh, je vois. L'arbre. Désolé, j'ai oublié de te prévenir la dernière fois. Ici, il te faudra juste sauter du haut de cette falaise, là.

Dean le regarda, ahuris.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais tu es fou !

- Je suis fou ? Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de mourir ?

- …

- Okay, okay, j'ai compris, j'y vais le premier.

Et avant même que Dean n'aie pu le retenir, Bobby s'élança du haut de la falaise et disparut.

- Génial, marmonna le chasseur. Voilà que maintenant on s'amuse à se balancer du haut d'une colline en chute libre. C'est pas le monde des morts, ici, c'est le monde d'Alice au pays des Merveilles !

Sur ces mots, il se rapprocha légèrement du pic de la falaise.

- Bobby ? tenta-t-il.

Aucune réponse.

Évidemment.

Il soupira. Ça ne finira jamais.

- Et c'est reparti...

Et, comme il l'avait appris de son vivant – apparemment on aurait moins mal si l'on sautait en mode plongeon car la tête s'écrasait la première donc pas de souffrance – il plongea comme il l'avait fait auparavant pour l'épreuve précédente même si la situation était bien différente.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il traversa le portail de la troisième phase.


	4. Phase 3

Bonjour, bonsoir~

En effet j'ai plutôt été rapide sur ce chapitre-ci... disons que c'est parce que j'avais en fait rédigé une partie en écrivant la phase 1 qui m'avait inspirée. Et maintenant que j'y pense, je trouve que cette histoire est tout de même assez dure par rapport à "Correspondances" que j'ai commencé hier. Non ? Petit changement d'ambiance efficace. Héhé. Voilà voilà. Et vu que je passe mon oral mercredi, je ne pense pas poster un nouveau chapitre avant cette date-là.

Je vous remercie encore une fois pour l'attention que vous portez à cette histoire... Normalement, elle devrait comporter au total 8 chapitres. Nous sommes donc à la moitié. Normalement. Si je sais compter et ne pas déborder. Wala.

Une très bonne lecture à vous~

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

* * *

PHASE 3

* * *

Au fond, il n'y avait rien.

Lorsque l'on saute d'une falaise, habitué à une certaine loi basée sur une pomme, on s'attend plutôt à s'écraser lourdement au sol, réduit en purée.

Mais non.

Au fond, il n'y avait rien.

En fait, il n'y avait pas de fond. Tout était noir. Il n'y avait pas de gravité. Ça n'existait pas.

Et lui, il se trouvait là, dans le néant.

Il était là, et il était terrifié. Parce que rien n'était normal. Parce qu'un inconnu avait rayé sa voiture sans raison et qu'il s'était retrouvé l'instant d'après dans un avion qui explosa comme son Impala avait explosé sous ses yeux. Parce qu'il avait encore vu sa mère mourir. Parce que l'innocente présence de Sam l'avait achevé. Il allait certainement mourir, lui aussi. Tout le monde mourrait autour de lui. Il n'était qu'un homme de malheur.

Parce qu'il avait été envoyé dans une deuxième phase de folie. Qu'il avait vécu un harem. Qu'il avait failli coucher avec un homme. Pour la première fois. Alors que ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. De sa vie. De toute façon, il était mort. Et puis, cet homme... non. C'était avec un ange. Avec lui.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?!

Silence tendu.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?! lui répondit sa voix déformée.

Écho.

Écho.

Écho.

C'était l'écho.

Juste l'écho.

Il se prit le visage entre les mains et relâcha toute la tension de son corps. Si gravité il y avait eu, il serait tombé à genoux.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas d'heure, pas de gravité, pas de temps, pas de gens, il était seul, abandonné, vulnérable face aux ténèbres qui l'entouraient.

A vrai dire, il n'était pas vraiment resté indifférent à ce vide.

Au contraire.

Il avait d'abord tenté d'appeler quelqu'un à l'aide, pour savoir s'il était vraiment seul, mais il n'avait eu aucune réponse. Lorsqu'il avait couru d'un bout à l'autre – quel bout, d'ailleurs ? Il n'y en avait pas, disons alors dans tous les sens – il n'avait rencontré aucun obstacle. Il savait qu'il n'était pas aveugle, car il voyait ses mains, sa peau, ses jambes, ses pieds, son jean, sa veste en cuir... Mais tout autour de lui n'était que noir, noir, noir, noir et aucune lumière en vue.

Alors il s'était mis à penser.

Il s'était mis à angoisser.

* * *

Il était resté là longtemps. Très longtemps. C'était le néant après tout.

Et ça, c'était le genre de choses qui obligeait à y penser. Penser penser. Réfléchir. Vous rappeler.

Vous savez, lorsque tout va mal et que vous sortez, les écouteurs sur les oreilles, la musique à fond, juste pour ne pas devoir réfléchir. Lorsque vous vous réfugiez derrière votre ordinateur, votre bière, votre télévision, votre livre, votre rédaction ou votre drogue pour ne pas avoir à y songer. A ces choses que vous évitez.

Tout le monde le fait, inutile de mentir. Et Dean en faisait parti, de ces gens là.

Un chasseur ne reste pas moins un humain.

Et ce néant, ça avait fait regretter à Dean d'avoir sauté. Ça lui avait fait regretté d'avoir quitté la phase précédente. Il songea même l'espace d'un instant ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il était resté avec Cas'.

Il regrettait d'être mort.

Et l'ennui, pire, l'absence total de but, était pour l'homme l'amorçage d'une bombe qui inévitablement exploserait un jour.

Ne restait que le... _temps_ qu'il lui faudrait pour l'achever.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Les pensées, ça menait inéluctablement aux souvenirs. Et les souvenirs... Dean en avait sans aucun doute un bon paquet.

Comme tous les enfants, il ne se souvenait pas de sa naissance. Il se rappelait sa mère qui le berçait, son père lui souriant. Le triste sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres se figea aux flammes qui s'imposèrent à son esprit. Encore. Hanté par la mort de sa mère.

L'hôpital. La mort de son père. L'accident de voiture, qui aurait déjà dû le tuer, lui ! Et puis, la mort de son frère. Assassiné à la lame blanche. Devant ses yeux.

Lâchement.

A Azazel, qui avait tellement tué. S'il n'avait jamais existé... il n'en serait peut-être pas là. Il n'en serait _certainement_ pas là.

Tout avait commencé avec ce démon aux yeux jaunes.

Il repensa à Ash', brûlé vif dans le bar. A ce bras et cette montre qui dépassaient des décombres. Ce mec avait été tellement sympa. Ils auraient vraiment pu être potes, tous les deux. C'était un peu, quelque part, le meilleur ami qu'il aurait pu avoir.

Mais heureusement, ou non, il y eut Castiel... Castiel, son meilleur ami... Pouvait-il prétendre la même chose, après cette phase-là ? Après cette fameuse étape ? Il n'en était plus si sûr...

Le cadavre de Sam surgit dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas détourner du regard, tout était purement psychologique. Il fronça des sourcils, secoua la tête. Non, non, il ne voulait pas penser à ça ! Mais c'était contre lui. Bien plus fort. Qui n'a pas déjà vécu ça ? S'acharner à vouloir se focaliser sur autre chose mais ne réussir qu'à se tordre l'esprit pour ne plus pouvoir se concentrer finalement sur autre chose que ce à quoi on voulait échapper au départ.

Il se remémora Jo' et Ellen dans l'explosion, les Chiens de l'Enfer qui l'avaient déchiqueté, Alastair qui l'avait réduit en pièces, encore et encore, en Enfers, dans ses rêves, dès qu'il fermait l'œil, et dans la phase 1. A tous ces gens qu'il avait vu mourir. A cet incompréhension qui l'avait saisit lorsqu'il en était sorti, de l'Enfer. A cette marque sur l'épaule, à Castiel, encore une fois, à Sam Winchester, à Bobby Singer, à Charlie Bradbury, à Kevin Tran qu'il avait considéré comme ses frères et sœurs... tous les deux... et puis ça revenait à Sam, sans âme, qui l'avait fait souffrir, oh mais non, pas sans retour non plus... il l'avait bien tuée, son amie aussi, plus tard... Amy... Amy Pond... parce qu'elle était un kitsune... et pourtant, elle était mère. Il aurait pu tuer son fils aussi. Mais il se serait haït de faire ça, tellement haït... Et Adam. Adam leur frère. Adam le fils caché... Où était-il ? Pour quelle raison ? Lui et Sam n'avaient fait que lui apporter des ennuis, et pire encore...

Le mot paraît si faible.

Adam était dans la cage de Lucifer avec Michaël. Sam en était sorti en morceaux, Adam devait maintenant avoir été réduit à néant. Il devait, pour Michaël et Lucifer, ne plus être qu'un objet avec lequel l'on a trop joué et que l'on jette à la poubelle avant de trouver une nouvelle occupation.

Toute cette vie pour voir ces morts, ces morts dont il avait été responsable bien plus qu'une fois.

Et puis ces archanges, là, Lucifer, Michaël... Et Gabriel, aussi. Il l'avait engueulé, celui-là, parce qu'il s'était enfuit. Quel honte. Il était pareil, mais il ne se planquait juste pas de la même manière. Ils se planquaient tous.

Et lui, Dean Winchester, il était le pire de tous.

C'est à ce moment-là que vint la question à laquelle il n'aurait jamais au grand jamais voulu faire face.

_Comment avait-il osé se regarder dans un miroir tous les jours sans jamais ne songer à se donner la mort ?_

* * *

Il préférait encore retourner dans la phase 1 ou 2, il préférait encore brûler vivant, il préférait encore que n'importe quoi arrive plutôt que de rester là.

Pas encore une seconde de plus.

Il préférait même encore les tortures que lui avait affligées Alastair.

Puis, finalement, il avait hurlé. Il ne savait plus que faire ça, de toute façon. Et au bout d'un moment, évidemment, il n'en avait plus eu, de voix. Alors il avait gardé la bouche encore ouverte, un cri inaudible continuait toujours d'exister. Et tant pis pour sa voix.

Une seule chose avait changé au bout de quelques temps, et cette chose-là avait bien failli emporter avec elle sa raison. L'écho lui répondit. Un écho très peu commun. Sa voix lui répondit sous plusieurs tonalités, avant de s'ajouter à elle celles d'autres personnes.

Au fur et à mesure, il reconnut leur voix.

Celle de son père, de sa mère, de Jo', de Ellen, de Adam, de Charlie, de Pamela, de Gabriel, de Garth, de Kevin... Ils étaient suppliants.

Tous suppliants.

Peut-être même plus désespérés que lui. Viens Dean. « _Viens Dean. Suis-moi. Aide-moi. Au secours. A l'aide. Aidez-moi. Sortez-moi de là. Maman ? Dean. Dean. Dean. S'il vous plaît. Winchesters. Ce sont les Winchesters. Je vous en prie. Au secours. Quelqu'un ! Je suis toute seule. Je vous en supplie. Papa. Aidez-moi. » _Des sanglots ou de soudains hurlements inhumains s'ajoutaient aux supplications des voix. Dean avait arrêté de parler, de hurler, de crier, de murmurer. S'il le faisait, ils allaient encore l'accaparer, le harceler, lui demander de les aider.

Et parfois, certains d'entre eux le tuaient, lui déchiraient le cœur et le mettaient en pièces dans d'atroces souffrances.

Sam, il l'avait reconnu, lui avait froidement annoncé : _« Je ne veux plus te voir. Tu n'es qu'une loque. Tu m'as trahi. Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'à toi. Regarde ce que tu es devenu. Tu n'as même pas su mourir dignement ! Tu m'as abandonné. Je te hais. Laisse-moi seul plutôt qu'avec toi. Tu es bien mieux mort, au moins, maintenant, plus personne n'est malheureux ». _

Bobby l'avait apostrophé lui ordonnant de le sauver, de l'aider : _« Je refuse de mourir une balle dans la tête. Je n'ai pas vécu pour ça. Je ne mérite pas ça. Je ne veux pas mourir. Sauve-moi Dean ! SAUVE-MOI, TU ME LE DOIS »._

Et Castiel était également parmi eux. _« Dean. Dean. Dean, écoute-moi. Dean, je suis là. Je sais que tu peux m'entendre, Dean. Dean, je vais mourir. Je vais mourir. J'étais mort le jour où j'ai posé ma main sur toi, Dean. Je ne le regrette pas, Dean. Alors tout a changé. Je ne voulais pas de ce changement. Mais c'était le destin. Je vais mourir, Dean. Je vais me suicider. C'est mieux comme ça, tu sais. Parce que ça ne vaut plus rien, tout ça. Que je suis perdu, et que je ne peux plus en supporter d'avantage. J'ai trop longtemps été humain, Dean. Et on ne peut pas le nier, c'est de ta faute. C'est de ta faute. »_

_« C'est de ta faute. C'est de ta faute. C'est de ta faute. »_

Et ces mots résonnaient dans son esprit et l'empoisonnaient jusqu'à ce que ça se calme un peu.

Et enfin avait commencé une migraine. Ça paraissait minime, à côté maintenant. Lorsqu'il l'avait sentie, il avait rit. Dans un rire hystérique. Parce que sa voix réapparaissait de temps en temps. Et sa tête l'avait lancé. Alors il se jetait dans le vide encore plus profond pour espérer toucher le fond, mais de fond, il n'y en avait pas. Il le savait pourtant.

Et ça revenait à une descente infinie dans le désespoir, de plus en plus profond.

Ses yeux verts avaient virés au pâle, pâle et sans vie. Comme ceux d'un mort.

Du cadavre d'un mort.

Sans aucune animation.

* * *

Il avait développé une certaine forme de schizophrénie.

De plus en plus violente. Au début, il leur parlait à elles, ces voix-là, ces gens qui l'agressaient dans sa tête – ou aux alentours... Après tout, il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Il leur hurler de la fermer, de se taire, de ne plus piper un mot, de foutre le camp.

Mais elles avaient ricané, elles avaient pleuré, elles avaient chuinté, elles avaient murmuré, elles avaient grogné, elle avaient ri. Et puis certaines sont parties.

Dean avait pensé que, pour ne pas devenir fou, il devait se remémorait ce qu'il savait déjà. Il était mort. Il était dans une phase. Il était dans une phase. Juste une phase.

Ses pensées dévièrent sur un film. Ou plutôt un personnage du film. Il n'arrivait plus à savoir comment il s'appelait. Et pourtant il l'avait su.

Il s'était mis à se parler à lui-même. Pour se rassurer. Pour ne pas sombrer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Dean. Tout va très bien se passer. Ce n'est qu'une phase. Bobby l'a dit. Bobby l'a dit.

Mais ce n'était pas la solution. N'est-ce pas ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Cela le rendait encore plus fou. Parce que ce qu'il pensait le sauver l'enterra bien plus profondément sous les cadavres.

S'entamèrent des dialogues infinis. Il ne savait pas si Dean parlait à Dean, ou bien si Sam prenait sa voix quelques instants pour lui répondre, ou Bobby, ou son père, ou sa mère, ou n'importe qui d'autre. Une personne, une voix, un ton différent. De loin, cela ressemblait à une pathétique tentation d'imitation de théâtre où l'acteur essayait de jouer tous les rôles.

- Dean. Dean. Je sais que tu m'entends, formulaient ses lèvres.

Un temps de silence avant qu'il ne lève la tête pour demander, empli d'espoirs :

- Sam ? Sammy c'est toi ? Tu m'as pris une tarte ?

- STUPIDE CHASSEUR, s'insultait-il. REPENSES-Y. RAPPELLE-TOI. N'OUBLIE PAS ! IMBECILE, IMBECILE, IMBECILE

Incessamment, il répondait d'une petite voix frêle comme si sa gorge était enrouée :

- Oublier ? Papa ? Oublier quoi ?

Et l'instant d'après il se relevait, les yeux grands ouverts, ses sens aux aguets, avant de lancer :

- Oh ! Oh regarde ! Il fait noir ! Il fait noir !

Et alors, son visage se décomposait comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose de très grave, de très très grave.

Et il hurlait.

A s'en déchirer la gorge.

* * *

Le temps passait sans qu'il ne passe, paradoxalement.

Dean n'avait plus bougé depuis longtemps, très longtemps.

Ça lui avait permis de se reprendre un peu.

Et puis...

Et puis l'inimaginable arriva. Certains appelleraient ça un miracle. D'autres juste le hasard. Les plus fatalistes, le destin.

Il avait porté sa main au cou. Et il avait touché quelque chose.

Le collier.

Le cadeau de son frère.

Son menton commença à trembler et ses dents claquèrent. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et, comme par enchantement, ses yeux semblèrent retrouver petit à petit la lueur d'humanité qui les animaient.

Sortirent enfin les premiers mots intelligibles depuis ses hurlements. Ceux qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé dire depuis sa mort.

- S'il vous plaît, sortez-moi de là. Je vous en supplie.

Sa voix se fit presque suppliante.

- Sam ! hurla-t-il.

Rien.

- Papa ! Maman ! Castiel !

Ses muscles étaient contractés par le stress qu'il avait enduré. Il lâcha dans un sanglot, piteusement :

- Castiel, je t'en supplie.

Il n'avait pas pu aller plus loin, parce que c'était trop demander de lui. Parce qu'il devenait totalement fou. Non. Il l'était déjà, fou. Parce qu'il ne pourrait pas en demander plus gentiment, parce que sinon il allait commencer à les insulter, tous autant qu'ils étaient, ces anges, la Mort, cette fichue mort qu'on lui avait assénée...

Il ferma les yeux et songea à quelque chose d'appaisant pour reprendre son calme.

Un papillon.

Un papillon s'imposa à son esprit.

Un papillon virevoltant dans ce noir... Un joli papillon plein de vie.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se crut dingue.

Une fois encore.

Le papillon.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent et il s'approcha de l'être. Il battait joyeusement des ailes, devant lui, paisiblement. Et une pensée subite le pris. Fallait-il s'imaginer quelque chose pour que cela n'apparaisse ? Il se concentra sur une maison, sur sa voiture, sur un bar, n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose de _concret_.

Mais rien d'autre n'apparut, seul restait le papillon. Soupirant, il toucha du doigt l'une de ses ailes. Il était tout bleu, le papillon. Au toucher, il voulut s'échapper et s'envola vers ce que l'on aurait appelé le ciel. En levant les yeux, le regard du Chasseur fut retenu par un infime point blanc. En plissant des yeux, il en déduisit avoir découvert un minuscule rayon de... de lumière.

Une sensation nouvelle l'envahit dans l'instant. Comme une immense bouffée d'air qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de prendre avant de retrouver cette lumière.

Comme s'il n'avait plus respiré durant tout ce temps.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Et dans le même instant, son corps tout entier fût lumineux. Aussi lumineux qu'un Ange.

Et il disparut.

* * *

Appuyé sur ses genoux, en avant, la respiration haletante, Dean n'était plus capable d'articuler le moindre mot. Seulement un rauque « Hhhuu hhhu hhhu hhhuhhh » s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Il reçut une tape dans le dos.

- Dean ?

Le chasseur se recula et frappa violemment le bras de Bobby, le visage marqué par la terreur.

Choqué, Bobby ne réagit pas.

Puis il fit un pas en avant. Puis un deuxième.

Dean recula légèrement.

- Dean.

- Ne... Ne... Ne... NE M'APPROCHE PAS, bégaya-t-il.

- Dean, écoute-moi.

L'effroi saisit Dean à ses mots.

Ecouter.

Non.

Non.

Plus jamais.

- NON NON NON NON

Le chasseur se boucha immédiatement les oreilles avec force.

- NON, NON, NON, NON

Bobby lui saisit les bras et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Celui-ci se débattit faiblement.

- ECOUTE-MOI DEAN. Tout va bien d'accord ?! TOUT. VA. BIEN.

Dean le fixa.

- Tout va bien. Tu es sorti. Tu es sorti, répétait-il. Pour de vrai. Regarde. Je suis là. Je suis vraiment là.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent de plus belle.

- B... B-Bobby... ?

Un minuscule sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du chasseur. Il prit le gamin dans ses bras, les yeux mouillés.

Bon sang.

- Je... je... j...

- Ne parle pas, pour l'instant. Ici, repose-toi. Prend ton t... Reste là.

Dean, docile, s'installa sur le banc que lui désignait Bobby.

Son mentor savait très bien ce qu'il avait affronté.

Et il savait très bien que cette étape l'aurait marqué.

Il ne savait simplement pas s'il s'était attendu à pire ou non.


End file.
